


home is wherever i'm with you

by carolss



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past, Underage Drinking
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Trish e Jessica saíram no meio da festa de encerramento de It's Patsy





	home is wherever i'm with you

Trish e Jessica saíram no meio da festa de encerramento de  _It's Patsy_ , antes de Trish dar o discurso de agradecimento que sua mãe tinha cuidadosamente escrito. Elas foram para um parque naquele bairro, o tipo de lugar que assustaria Trish de andar por aquela hora da noite se ela estivesse com qualquer outra pessoa, mas ela estava com Jessica, e com Jessica ela sempre se sentia segura.

“Dorothy vai ficar tão puta quando ela perceber que nós deixamos a festa” Jessica disse bebendo um gole da garrafa de vodca que ela tinha roubado da festa.

“Ela provavelmente já percebeu a essa altura, mas é bom assim já prepara ela pra conversa que a gente vai ter amanhã”

“E sobre o que vai ser essa conversa ?”

“Ela quer que eu faça testes para alguns filmes e séries, mas eu estou cansada de Hollywood e eu vou contar isso para ela amanhã”

“Então você não quer mais ser uma estrela, então oque você quer da vida ? Passar o resto da vida comigo tomando sol na beira da piscina de dia e indo a clubes de noite ?”

“Eu sei que você tá brincando, mas meu deus isso soa perfeito”

“E será”


End file.
